


Simple Things, Simple Days [YEARS 1-4]

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fh - Fandom
Genre: Its a parent AU, M/M, Peakovic adopt tiny twins Sean and Joel, so many au's man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twins.They’re adopting twin boys.Twin baby boys.Twin newborn baby boys.Tiny little beings with fragile bones and wide eyes and Adam is so not ready for this oh fuck what the fuck is he doing?-Matt and Adam adopt Sean and Joel, newborn twins. These are their first years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedCrossX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/gifts).



Adam was always hesitant about having kids- other people’s kids were fine, because at the end of the day they belonged to someone else. But kids of his own?  _ No thank you. _

At least that’s what he thought until Matthew North Peake walked into his life, bundled in 3 hoodies with a beard a little too long- and in some way wiggled his way into Adam’s heart.

Which is how Adam finds himself filling out adopt papers on his 6 month wedding anniversary with Matt, at their kitchen table. Matts leg is bouncing, shaking the table slightly- and normally Adam would chastise him but he knows Matt is nervous, let’s be honest Adam is too.

So he settles for placing a hand over Matts and offering a gentle smile.

“We’ll be okay.”

-

Twins.

They’re adopting twin boys.

Twin  _ baby _ boys.

Twin  **_newborn_ ** baby boys.

Tiny little beings with fragile bones and wide eyes and Adam is so not ready for this  _ oh fuck what the fuck is he doing? _

He’s gonna fuck this up, oh fuck he’s gonna fuck this up.

-

Adam is in love the second he sees them, and from a quick glance to Matt- the other isn’t far behind him either. 

Granted...they can’t hold Sean for the first 2 days, him being in an incubator due to heart issues, but Adam loves him just the same. He puts his hands into the tiny glass case, and his heart flutters as he watches this baby-  _ his baby _ \- gently grabs his finger. With every little tug, something new stirs in Adam’s chest.

Joel wails for seemingly nonstop until the 3rd day, when Sean is moved out of the ICU and back into the nursery, only them does he calm. Adam knows the two of them are going to be a force to be reckoned with- even at 4 days old the two of them are being constantly held and getting their way.

Adam never wants to put them down. And again, based on a glance to Matt- with a handful of Sean- and Adam knows he’s not alone in this.

He’s never been so in love.

-

Sean and Joel look nothing alike- even at a week old. Joel has tiny wisps of black hair and a crooked nose, while Sean has soft blonde hair and a button nose. Sean hardly seems to cry or wiggle, however it seems to be Joel doesn’t stop doing either.

-

By the twins turning 2 months  old,  Adam thinks he should be “over” the twins, but he isn’t. He gets up to every wail, changes every diaper, spends probably too long holding them- whispering into their not there hair.

“One day- one day you’re gonna change the world. You two are gonna be great- no matter what you do.”

-

Elyse and James start the annoying habit of buying cheesy baby clothes for the twins- stupid matching outfits. 

[Adam won’t admit it, but he loves the stupid gimmicky ones- _ Thing 1  & 2, Copy & Paste, Bowtie Tuxes _ ].

-

At some point the only way Sean will calm down and sleep is if he’s on Matt’s chest- Adam finds the pair of them dozing on the couch more times than he would like to admit. 

-

Joel, when not busy screaming, is a pretty easy kid. Will eat anything that comes his way, falls asleep as soon as his little body is tired, likes being carried or placed down. 

Adam spends many afternoons, ‘sitting’ Joel on his lap and talking out loud about work problems. Working through the issues out loud- seemingly always getting distracted when Joel inevitably reaches up to tug at his beard or nose. 

-

On their weekends off, a lot of time is spent just watching the twins. Watching them learn to kick and stretch out. Flicking at the various toys dangling from the activity gym. At some point, Adam doesn’t really know when, Sean and Joel start making cooing sounds- and Adam can’t help but laugh and smile at them.

-

The twins turn 4 months and they learn to laugh.

Joel laughs first, at the sight of Matt bringing his stuffed dog closer to him. Joel babbles and giggles, waving his tiny arms around in excitement. (Matt doesn’t cry, ignore everything that Adam says).

Sean starts laughing not long after- simply at the sight of Adam coming in the door one day from work. He just starts to giggle and make very tired like grabby hands, and suddenly, For Adam, the stress of work is  _ gone _ .

-

By the time the twins are 5 months old, Matt is working from home almost daily- only going into the office when absolutely required. Adam didn’t mean to sound selfish but  _ he misses his husband. _

Matt spends more time in the home office, and the twins bedroom- than Adam sees him in their own bedroom.

“Matt- you gotta go back to work, you know that right?” Adams lingering in the doorway of the living room, watching Sean doze contently on one of his father's’ chest.

“Hmm?” Matt wasn’t far behind him it seems, Adam huffs a laugh and sits in the armchair by the couch.

“Everyone misses you at work.” Matt seems to focus all of his attention onto Sean, and Adam sighs, “I know you miss being there. You love going to work...sometimes a bit more than a normal person, sure-”

That gets a laugh out of Matt and Adam catches his eye and raises his eyebrow,

“We gotta find a daycare, Matt.” Matt sighs and runs a hand over Sean’s tiny back, carefully rising and falling.

“I don’t want them to grow up.” And Adam slides off the arm chair next to them on the couch- pressing a small kiss to Sean’s hand.

“I know. I don’t either.”

-

It’s harder then they thought it would be, letting someone else take care of their kids. It’s almost impossible to drop them off for the first day, Adam doesn’t want to hand them over- which is stupid, he knows. He knows this place has good reviews and they researched the shit out of it- but still, these are his  _ kids. _

Holy shit when did he become a full blown paranoid parent.

-

By the 10th or 11th time dropping the twins off, it gets easier, it becomes routine. Picking them up however, easily becomes the best part of their day.

-

A few months later and Matt gets into crunch time and spends more and more hours at home in the office. Adam doesn’t mind, he knows how crazy things get at the office, how many videos come his way and have to be done.

The twins, however do not know this.

Which is how, one late Friday afternoon, Matt is putting the finishing touches on a GTA when he hears a tiny babbling. When he looks down well..

“Buddy how did you get in here?” Matt picks up Sean without thought, and a moment later watches as Joel slowly crawls his way into the office as well- right up to his chair. Stopping and offering a big giggle.

“ _ ADAM. _ ”

His husband appears a moment later, looking cartoonishly confused at the sight of the twins both now curled up in Matt’s lap.

“They...They were in the living room…” Adam helplessly points in the direction of the living room and Matt lets out a long sigh before rolling his eyes fondly.

“Well I think our boys here, crawled their little hearts out away from you to me.” Matt blows a raspberry on Joel’s cheek, “This means I’m the favorite, right?”

-

The twins turn 10 months old and it starts to hit Adam and Matt that,  _ this is their life. This is their life for real. _

One night, laying in bed, Matts head tucked under Adams chin he lets out a long sigh.

“I’m glad I have you.” It’s quiet- like the confessions you give in highschool at a sleepover, right when the clock changed from 2:59 to 3AM. 

Adam pulls Matt closer in a half hug and kisses the top of his head,

“I couldn’t do this without you.”

-

It’s a simple Tuesday, all four of them barely in the door,

“No.” Adam and Matt both stop- Matt mid motion to put his keys down, Adam being in the middle of picking through various bills.

Matts mouth kinda just opens and closes a couple times, before getting out,

“Did...Did he just?” Upon seeing all the attention on him, Joel beans before repeating,

“No!”

They both cry. A simple two letter word has never been so important.

“No! No! No!”

-

4 days. 

Nothing new.

Adam has gone to Austin for longer.

Granted not sense they’ve had the twins but it should be fine. 

~

It’s not fine, Matt doesn’t sleep for 4 days, they twins apparently miss Adam almost as Matt does. Joel gets fussy and won’t eat, Sean won’t settle long enough for Matt to get him to sleep and Matt is just tired.

~

He knows he shouldn’t be mad, but he is. Adam came home, gave him a kiss then instantly went to the office to work, leaving Matt with the twins.

Which isn’t that big of a deal because they were both (somehow) down for a nap...but,

“You haven’t been home and I miss you.”

“It’s only been 4 days Matt.” Adam sounds so dismissive and Matt is so tired which is probably when one of the twins start to cry Matt feels like crying too because he’s so fucking tired and stressed out.

“Hey, hey.” Adams in front of him, “Let me deal with whoever’s crying and then you and me can watch the Ewok movie okay?” 

Matt knows its pitiful how he just nods but he gets a kiss to the head and when Adam starts down the hall he can’t help but say,

“It’s Joel.” Adam stops,

“Huh?”

“The one crying. It’s Joel. He’s the pitcher one.”

The smile Adam gives him puts his world back into place. They’ll be okay.

-

It’s a week until their birthday when Matt is called out of the office, he comes running into the living room. 

“Who’s hurt?” Falling from his lips before he can process the scene before him, Joel clutching to the end of the coffee table, Adam on the floor arms outstretched. Matt walks closer without really thinking about it.

Adam isn’t far from him, maybe only a couple feet, but-

Joel takes one step, lets go of the table then another, one more step and hes falling into his dad’s arms, giggle already falling from his lips.

Matt doesn’t cry.

Even despite the video Adam managed to set up- It’s a glitch. He doesn’t cry.

-

Their first birthday shouldn’t be as big a production as it is. There's so many treats and balloons and even a tiny pool. Everyone from the office is there, and a few parents they’ve met through the DayCare. 

Adam somehow swindled Matt into letting him dress the kids- which has led to the ‘Thing 1’ and ‘Thing 2’ onesies being put to use. It’s ridiculous, but so is his husband...so is their entire life.

“They’re so cute!” Elyse seems to gush, and for a person who never seemed to want kids- she does seem to love to spoil theirs. Somewhere along the way Elyse and James single handedly seem to be dressing their kids- always buying stupid t-shirts and using the excuse of ‘ _ it was on sale, dear Matthew’ _ .

Matt spent a little too long on the cakes but what does it matter- his boys were giggly and happier than any clams, so Matt feels like it’s worth it.

2 tiny ‘smash’ cakes were made, along with an actual cake for the adults. 

Sean and Joel take a lot of joy into getting to tear the soft sponge like deserts, giggling and throwing things every which way- it’s a mess but a mess worth cleaning up.

Adam feels the most calm he ever remembers being, as he pulls Matt in close by the waist, watching his friends throw bits of the cake at each other- his kids giggling in the background.

-

“Hey, Ad?” Matt mumbles that night, half asleep. Adam still awake, sitting up reading whatever new book Lawrence sent his way. They both still faintly smell of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream.

“Hmm?” He doesn’t turn towards Matt but raises an eyebrow to show he’s listening.

“I love you.” Adam looks away from his book with a soft smile, and Matt curls closer to him, “You’re a good dad. I know you think you aren’t but you are. No one else I want to do this with.”

Matt doesn’t acknowledge the soft sniffle from Adam.

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> PartyAtMyHaus on tumblr!
> 
> Thanks to RedCrossX, for helping me flesh this out from a simple idea to a whole universe.


End file.
